


Exit: Stage Left

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Leverage
Genre: Character Death, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Heavy Angst, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Summary: Everyone's gone; they have to run.Disclaimer: Beyond not mine.





	

The con should've worked. But while they had plans A through L, they didn't have a plan M, and that was the one they needed. Hardison paid the price, and Eliot had to literally pry Parker off of his body so they could escape alive. 

'Alive' was a stretch where Parker was concerned. She didn't eat, didn't drink, didn't move off the bed where she curled up, breathing in the last of Hardison's scent. And Eliot knew they needed to get out of the city before something else bad happened. When he tried to contact Sophie and Nate, he'd gotten a signal that led him to believe Hardison wasn't the only one they'd lost. 

"Darlin." He grabbed Parker's shoulder, thinking that was the first time he'd been able to without her swinging on him, even playfully. "Parker, we've gotta go. It's not safe here." Non-responsive, completely shut down. Now, of all times. "Parker!" With a growl, Eliot hauled her up, throwing her over his shoulder. She hung there, not protesting even a bit. Eliot bit back his fear at that, hurrying through their safe house, what he'd - they'd - thought was their safe house. 

Eliot didn't believe in luck, but his truck, a seventy-two beater, nothing to look at, was still where he'd left it and he pushed Parker into it before leaping in. Turning the key in the ignition, he felt a frisson of relief when the motor roared and he pulled the truck out of the shed and down the alleyway until he reached the road. Grabbing a dirty cowboy hat, he shoved it on his head, barely glancing down at Parker where she sprawled across the bench. Her head rested on his thigh and Eliot dropped his hand briefly to touch her hair. 

"We're getting out of here, Parker," he said. And once he was sure she was safe, he'd figure out who'd done this. And then, someone would be paying for what happened to Hardison, Sophie, and Nate.


End file.
